I Found You
by Valdor111
Summary: daiki (oc) doesnt trust anyone but that change when rise came into his life rise who was an ex idol wanted to know him better how would he change for her? how would they overcome this?
1. chapter 1

**everyone! :D this fanfic is about (Rise kujikawa x oc)** **i don't own any characters except my oc** **ok so this is my first fanfic so i'm sorry for the mistakes i've made hope u enjoy! :)**

prologue

everydays just a normal day in inaba. the sun is rising the birds are singing and i've been laughing all day but who am i kidding it's sickening to wear a mask all day and play along with your little fake friends.

people lie that's the disgusting truth, you never know when they will betray and leave you.

my name is Miyamura, Daiki (last name, first name) 16 yrs old a freshmen at yasogami HS. i may be young but that doesnt mean i dont know the cruelty of the people.

ding dong* oh the school bell rang. as i go back to my seat which is by the window the teacher got inside and takes the attendance as she always do. i look outside the window the clouds seem to form like a dog which i coudnt help but chuckle. hey stop judging i love dogs they are honest.

not like people they always lie well im the one to talk right but i wasnt always like this anyway my point is that i just fight fire with fire they lie i lie and whats the big deal? i just wear a mask to hide my true feelings. its not like im harming anyone.

after school

when i made my way down a girl called me " hey miyamura-kun... wo-would you like to go out with me!" not again sigh i hate people but that doesnt mean i would hurt them. i bow " im sorry but i can't go out with you " oh men the girl is tearing up " its not like i hate you or something, you deserve someone who will love you the same way you love... um that person " wow i think i just called myself 'that person'

As i head my way to the shoelockers i felt someone was watching but i ignored it and change my shoes then go home. as i walked home something hit me and i blacked out...

... a few days later ...

" nghh ouch " i found myself laying in the floor. this is weird, where am i? its so foggy i can't ssee a thing but awhile later my eyes adjusted to the fog but not as clear as i see. i started to walk this is really messed up.

 _really? is it the place messed up or is it you?._

what the hell am i hearing things?

 _it was your fault why you got abandoned._ no it wasnt... _not feeling so confident now are we?_ shut up you dont know anything

 _i know everything about you, your life i know it all how you wear a mask , you cried, you almost commit suici-_ SHUT UP! "

Then i stop as i see myself but with golden eyes " who are you? why do you look like me? " he just laugh and said " _im you idiot_ " me? " me? that's impossible i'm here! there's no way i could be possibly be two! " the golden eyed guy just walk closer to me but i step away " _oh how your parents abandoned you_ " how did he know all this?

a group of people came in rushing " _Damn you are all so persisten!_ " the golden eyed guy was clearly irratated, i look to the group of people they were from my school yasogami what are they doing here? are they helping that guy? no he was irratated when they came.

" _now back to you, you seem to have silent down. but that doesnt matter until now you wear a mask"_ what is his point? " _you killed her didnt you "_ i was left surprised but i denied it " no i d-didn't killed h-her " my voice were trmbling " _yes you did! you killed her you could've help her, you could've stop her from that plan! and now she is dead because of you! "_

ahh i remember the day like it was yesterday i was a scaredy cat there was someone at the house and mio and i was alone.

 ** _flash back_**

 _" wait here im going to distract him ok then you run as fast as you can " mio said and i know that she will be troubled . as mio kick the robbery i ran as fast as i could but before i got out the man pulled out a gun then fired it at mio._ _i escaped then went to call the police then the robbery was arrested but i was stucked feeling that they are hands that keeping me down. mio is dead_ _my mom and dad keep fighting but when i talk to them they said " dont worry son we will ne_ _ver leave you " but that was all a lie_ _**end of flashback**_

"shut the FUCK UP! " then i punch him at his faceface " you need to accept or it will never stop " the silver head guy said. accept? i laugh but only a sad laugh " I always shut everyone down because of what happend, I wear a mask because i don't want anyone to know my true feelings, i didnt wanna get attached to someone because i didnt want them to get hurt but mostly let myself be hurt. i killed mio... i was not fast enough to save her he pulled the gun i saw that i couldve saved her but i didnt... i blame myself for everything but i didnt accept so i blame the people around me. you are right i am you and you are me. i accept it " the other me just laugh as he fade away.

"wow we didn't really need to fight him" the guy with the hair brunette said it was quiet until i said " where am i? who are you guys? " but something caught my eyes the girl who has a brown hair she was crying after i admit. then the silver head guy came to my vision " you are in the tv really in the tv, its a long story. anyway im yu"

then the guy brunette " im yosuke " said with a bright smile " im chie " the girl in a jersey top " im yukiko " the girl who has long straight black hair " im naoto " the blue hair um im sure he is a she due to her voice

" sup kanji here " the guy who looks like a deliquent " teddie reporting forrrrr duttyyy" said the bear

but there was someone left the crying girl " her name is rise" yu spoke, i walked straight to her and offered my handkerchief " you shouldnt waste that tears on me, and dont cry that will cover you pretty face" i spoke softly and smiled a little she looked up to me pulled me down to hug. it caught me by surprise " its so sad to be alone " she said the words that i dont wanna hear because i knew that i will break down i covered my face at her shoulder. i was so affected by it after all this time

" come on lets go " yukiko said then we got up and got out of the tv. wow i didnt rrally believed it. but know i saw it with my own eyes i really know its the truth.

we headed to aiya's then seated for some reason rise chose to seat next to me it was a cheery group its kinda hysteria. but i was relally confused so i ask " hey how long was i out for? " which made the group's focus on me " about 4 days " naoto said. i blinked four days? i missed the first day of midterms? i was shocked i heatrd a grumble on my stomach which they all heard and made my face like a tomato and locked away out of embarrasment

well it was understandable i havent eaten anything for 4 days " we should order! " chie said the all agreed. after we all talk about what happend they also explain the situation. it was almost 9pm so everyone had there way home rise and i were going to the same route so we walked together

it was all silent until she spoke " miyamura-kun? " i look up then to her " yeah? " she was thinking seriously that i couldnt look away from her she is beautiful " you know you could take that mask whenever you are with us if you are not comfortable maybe.. maybe when we are alone.. so please be yourself and don't hide away! " i was surprised that i couldnt help but laugh rise pouted at my laughing " im serious! " man she is cute " i know " i smiled

we got to her house it was the tofu shop my adoptive mom always buy from.. we said our goodnights and byes

as i walked home i was surprised that i became me for the first time in my life i hope that it wont break me...

 **hiii sorry for the mistakes. its my first time to write a story like this so please bare with me.** **pls comment anything good and bad so that i will know what to do and what not to do to the next chapter.** **thank you very much for reading**


	2. chapter 2

**i dont own** anything

Miyamura'sresidence

early _wednesday_ morning

Daiki's _POV_

"nghhh..." i stretched out my arms.. damn my back hurts, i look out the window and tried to remember what happend... oh yeah i was thrown in the tv and met the investigation group as they call themselves.

i prepared myself for school and as usual it's always the same routine. i walk down stairs and saw mom making toast " good morning dai-kun " said while smiling sweetly i don't know why but it really is comforting when i see that smile " morning mom " i greeted back.

she placed the plate with toast and egg infront of me and she goes back to what she was doing " thanks, where's kaichi? " i ask, kaichi is my younger brother, he is a brat but fun to be with.. " he is still sleeping he was really tired practicing yesterday, how bout you? are you sure you're alright going to school? " sounding concerned, that cant be helped right? i was kidnapped and gone for 3 days and was injured " so he doesnt have school, yup im alright need to catch up with some lectures. im going now, bye " i said as i finished my meal.

while walking to school it was really quiet so i decided to get my mp3 and earphones and play some music.

 **music : therapy by all time** low

when the song was at the near end somebody patted my back i pulled my left earphone and looked back. then i saw a familliar girl whose hair is brown and pig tailed. who was this girl again? intead of raising a brow i just smiled at her " good morning.. err? " oh she pouted " do i need to introduce myself again miyamura-kun?! "

she said hands clenched at each side i feel like i should have remembered her name. she sigh " Rise Kujikawa but you can call me Rise for your apology for not remembering my name " she walked ahead and look back at me smirked and... winked, that kinda caught me off guard she's cute but no i wouldnt. i remained my cool posture " alright kujikawa-san let's go to school before we are late " she pouted again " i said you should call me rise! " i chuckeled " whatever you say kujikawa it is " and smiled.

 _Rise's_ POV

Sametime

while _walking to_ school

wow he's smile is angelic. for once the day he smiled truly. i stared at him and softed my gaze. he truly is a hot, handsome, cool err rise snapped out of it he will notice that you're drooling? no! omg what's happening to me.

were just walking together to school its silence is relaxing as the cool air brushes over our skin.

if you havent seen him he is gorgeous. His leafy green eyes that is like sea when you looked at its capturing. he has lines at the lower part of his eyes ( like kou tanaka in ao haru ride ). his jet black hair. his broad shoulder. his lips that is soft but at the same time manly. his perfect shaped nose. his tall height- oh were at the school hahaha...

" kujikawa you ok? " hmph its rise but nvm atleast he drop the '-san' " yup im fine" i go back to my cheery mood and we walked to go to the class but it seems like- " were at the same class?!? " i asked suprised " hmm well yeah i guess so? " i smirked " miyamura- kun i think this is destiny " i teased him " he took my hand and i was caught off guard " yeah i guess this is faith he pecked behind my hand. my eyes was shocked i was shock. my face is heating up i think my face is turning really red " Hahahaha! kujikawa i was just kidding " i feel my face turning more red i feel so embarrassed he was really laughing at me i pout " im sorry i couldnt help it you were so cute " he apologized sincerly and smiled warmly. so warm to keep my heart warm.. ok this isnt good for my heart.

 _Lunch_ time

daiki'sPOV

the lectures were kinda boring. i kinda slept through all me morning classes. i stood up until rise was in front of me " hey mi-ya-mu-ra-kun~ hihi " she was in a good mood " hey kujikawa " she smiled even bigger " come on let's go to the roof the investigation team will explain to you what happend and somethings you don't know " before i could answer she was already pulling me. its not because she has a strong grip but for that moment i feel like i wanna be pulled.

 **end of chapter**

 **sorry for the errors**


	3. chapter 3

_At the rooftop of Yasogami_ HS

 _lunch_ time

 _Daiki's_ POV

were at the rooftop with the rest investigation team we were eating lunch i just bought bread for lunch. i wasnt really in the mood to eat. " dai- i mean miyamura kun are fine with just bread? " said while puffing her mouth with beef and it seem she was really careful not to say my first name " if you want to call me by my first name its fine, yeah im not really in the mood to eat " she was really jokingly shocked " why?! food is the best you know? its so delicious! " wow she have a big appetite " heh, you just really have a big mouth and a big appetite that's why you're not a girly girl hahaha " yousuke said with a grinning face before he knew it satonaka chan landed her feet in his face and he came flying from here to there.

" you're just jealous because this girl is a lot stronger than you hmph! " clearly she is really irritated by the comment yousuke said " why you!! " oh he was on the edge i think his veins are gonna pop out at the moment but before that happend yu senpai came to the rescue and change the topic.

"alright you two stop that already let's explain to daiki what is really happening " and everything calm down and

they explained me the mysteries that are happening here is Inaba. But i was really confused though why would they even save me? They didnt even know who i am.

yukiko senpai patted my shoulders " daiki kun is something troubling you? " she ask with a soft smile " why did you rescue me? " no i blurted it out i wasnt supposed to say that everyone just starred at me i was supposed to say something but rise had another plan " because we want you to live " the wind blew it send chills to my bones but its wasnt hurtful it was calming. i never thought someone could even make me feel this way anymore except my mom.

the mom im talking about is my step mom she was originally my aunt but since my real parents abandoned me aunt was the only one who didn't left me.

" i need to go " i said quietly and left the rooftop and ran as i can though i could hear them saying wait i didnt i ran away and got to the train station i was going to tokyo to where mio was burried.

i don't know why but i feel like a change is going happend.

i walk to the grave of mio i put the flowers and sitted next to it " hey mio you know there's a lot of things i want to tell you " yeah there's a lit " i miss you so much " i was feeling lonely i miss her so much i wish she was still here and continue being with me.

after visiting her i went back to inaba " its dark already huh " mom texted me

 _'can you buy tofu?'_

 _'sure :)'_

i put it back to my pocket and buy a tofu but once i entered i saw rise she seems to be living here with her grandma and helping her out with the store " Miyamura kun!! where have you been?!? you were'nt in the class after lunch. " why does she care about me i tilted my head with a neutral look but after a second i smiled apologetic " sorry sorry i had some emergency business hahaha... anyway can i buy tofu my mom's gonna cook tofu for dinner " smiling, laughing yeah... its my mask " sure! " she smiled.

 _after lunch_

 _in the tofu shop_

 _Rise's POV_

Why is daiki going to tokyo? me, chie senpai and, yukiko senpai decided to follow daiki and we observe he is going to tokyo, but why??

we better be careful not to be spotted i think he will be angry if he finds out. while following daiki chie senpai found a meat poster " Ohhhh a mea!!-" yukiko senpai holds the mouth of Chie senpai to shut it out. " phew good thing that miyamura kun didnt noticed it."

"ho ho it seems daiki kun's a man now huh he is a romantic man im sure of it hehe " romantic? why? " he bought flowers for his girl haha lets see who she is " chie senpai said qith a grinning smirk.

he bought a flowers eh? why? does he have a girl? no that can't be? i feel like my heart is cracking. he- no let's just follow him.

after walking a couple minutes we found out where he was going " why is daiki kun going to the cemetery? " hmph its not fair chie senpai and yukiko senpai is allowed to say his first name well i can say it but its embarrassing. why is he going to cemetery?

he put the flowers next to the grave. i was kinda relieved knowing he is still not taken wait why is it important to me if he is single? anyway who is in the grave? we took a closer look but enough to not be spotted.

... mio

it's his bestfriend...

after seeing this me and my two senpai decided to go back.

 _tofu shop_

 _evening_

 _rise's POV_

" sure! " emergency business huh? he is lying to me again his smile and laugh it wasnt like the one i saw when we walked together in the morning. " daiki kun i told you, don't wear your mask when you are with me " without noticing i caled him by his first name but i didn't care anymore because i want him to be himself when he is with me. i look up to him and saw he was shock and speechless " hahahah! wow you are really amazing " now this laugh is true wait why am i amazing? " huh? " i have a question look in my face " you are cute rise and amazing you knew i was wearing it again " he got the huge smile i love so much. but cute? cute?! CUTE?!? i think im getting a fever my face feels hot. i gave him the tofu and get the payment " goodnight daiki " i said while my face is red " goodnight to you too rise " he said my firstname i smiled cheery and he left

i think this is the start of something new.

 **the mom he is talking about is his aunt or in short term mio's mother. not the parents who abandoned him.**

 **it wont be more on action but ill try my best to have more battle with the shadows and more. sorry for the errors thanks for reading**


	4. chapter 4

**im going to add the dates of the story for you who are asking what date did daiki got kidnapped it was on sept 13-16**

sept _30_

 _Lunch_ break

 _roofto_ p

daiki's _POV_

it's been weeks since the accident and me thrown into the tv. Every lunch Rise always drag me to the rooftop with the investigation team. everytime she is with me we would actually talk about a lot of things

" hey, daiki, i have been wondering since yesterday you have been bringing lunch box, why is that? " yukiko asked curiously my eyes looked to the upper right when im thinking it helps me think. " I have been over sleeping this past few days i haven't got to eat my breakfast... "

"woahhh! see chie its not only me who wakes up late HAHA! " as Yousuke said that all of us except for chie and yousuke was surprised we look at the with a round eye " wow chie senpai and yousuke senpai sitting on a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g" rise teased which made the two red as a tomato " m-m-may i-i ask d-d-d-d-do you sleep together!?! " naoto was shuttering and was reallyred about what she said. that even suprised us was yousuke and chie together " ofcourse not! " both of them say. " daiki whats the taste of you lunch? " chie ask to change the topic i just go with it seems like they really got cornered " sure wanna try? but its spicy " i put up my chopsticks with a beef and without listening to me she ate it. " that's not fair " Rise pouted " open your mouth rise " i said while making chie drink milk " eh why? " she ask confused " just do it " with a smirk she did what i said and i shoved a beef inside her mouth. she was surprised and was red i laugh a little she is really cute.

i looked back to them and was jaw drop. " my rise oh my rise " teddie said 'my rise?' i looked back to rise and still was enjoying her self " wow that was surprising right yu? " what was surprising? im still confused " yeah... " yu said " what? " i cant take it anymore what is it " Rise was blushing to someone who is not yu. oh. wow.

so she has a thing for yu senpai huh. wait why do i feel down there is nothing to feel down about it." daiki is there something wrong you became really quiet? " rise asked " huh? oh yeah im fine. i just remembered i have something to do. see you" i gave them a smile but someone holded my sleeve " eh what is it rise? " she was looking at me seriously " don't go " she pleaded me " i have to go" i patted her head until she let's go of me.

i got to the vending machine and bought an iced latte. i drink it up as i lean to the wall and slowly sit down. why do i feel like this? there is nothing between rise and i so why do i feel like this. " miyamura-kun " as i looked up i saw a familiar face hah. its my wonderful childhood friend. " yo what's up ayane " ayane is with me and mio we were actually four the other one is ayane's boyfriend now his name is Kazu " nothing much but why do i see my friend like he got dumped?" ayane teased " that's because he got dumped " speaking of which that is Kazu " haha very funny guys, i didn't get dumped, if i did i swear i'll give you my money " i looked away and saw Rise and naoto talking " Kazu, hide meh " i said whisper shout " why? " he ask confused " Just hide me would you" i was panicking he didn't hide me...

" daiki! " Rise was running to me. " yo.." i said while looking away. she was confused " hoho daiki is a grown man now huh? " " guess no one really got dumped buddy " ugh the lovers teased me " shut up guys " i said then looked back at rise who was really confused. i decided to introduced them " Rise where is naoto? i thought she came here with you? " rise had a blank expresion " she had to go back to the rooftop " she still had a blank expression " err how bout you what are you doing here? " i ask nervously i dont know what to do. " i was looking for you.." gulped " why? " she looked down " because i want to spend my time with you " huh? what come again? did i hear right?

" Ehem we better get going " and they left " what do you mean Rise? " i was nervous i never felt like this " nevermind i'll say it to you nextime " she was looking down then the bell rings

 _sept_ 30

dismissal

shoelocker

the whole investigation team was right there. "well then tomorrow will be the first practice for daiki" yu said " alright then before we go to junes we will get you a weapon " yousuke said. just like that everybody is on there way home. Rise didn't talk to me since lunch time. she didn't invited me to go home together. girls are really complicated sigh. as i walk yu senpai patted my back. " yu senpai? " he smiled " hey my house is this way too lets walk " he really is the leader of the onvestigation team " sure thing " we walked and talked about the tv world and shadows. how they are formed.

as we reached the house of yu senpai " come on inside. i have a little cousin who really wants to meet you " huh meet me am i popular? " sure? " as we got inside " sorry for intruding " the a little girl came running " welcome back and gave me a bow which made me bow " this is nanako my lil cousin she wants to meet you since she saw you in the aira and gave her a small toy because she lost her toy " now that he said that i remember it she was crying and i gave her the toy amd played with her " its a pleasure to meet you nanako chan " i gave her a warm smile which made her smile.

" let's play err?" haha she still doesnt know my name " miyamura daiki but you can call me dai-kun" she nodded " dai-kun lets play! " and we played until it was dinner time and dojima san came home " goodevening dojima san " he was surprised " woah daiki you are here how have you been? " dojima was a friend of my adoptive dad he is away due to a mission he is also a detective. " everything fine, how bout you? " he gave nanako a hug " everythings fine too, come on lets eat dinner"

" wow yu senpai this is awesome " it is really good like a five star hotel " thanks " and he smiled after finish eating he invited me to his room it was actually full of origami nanako is sleeping in her room. " hey yu senpai" he looked at me " what is it? " he asked " Rise actually said to me she followed me because she wants to spend time with me " that captured his attention " yeah? then? " i look at him " i dont know whatthe means. Rise likes you doesnt she? then why does she wants to be with me? " he laugh i raise one brow " hahah Rise doesnt like like me, she likes me as admiration, but i think yours is a bit different." what does he mean by that " i dont get it and she is really avoiding me " he smiled " youre the only one who can solve that " i still continued to think until " does she like me? " i thinked out loud yu senpai smiled at me " you two are perfect for each other " that was not what i was expected. " look at the time i need to go" i said " running away doesnt solve the problems daiki " yeah he is right " yeah i know i need to think that is all " i said that and yu senpai change the subject " what are your hobbies by the way? " why does that the question " i like to play sports and play music" the word music caught up his attention " do you sing? what instruments do you play? " i was confused but i answered it " yes i sing, everything but guitar is my major " he smirks im really confused why?

as time passed by its time to go out and walked home i pass by the tofu shop. and was planning to talk to Rise but ayane called and she was at my home so i decided to talk to her tomorrow.

 _sept_ _30_

evening

rise's _house/ tofu_ shop

Rise'POV

sigh... what does he mean what do i mean. its obvious. i guess being observant to other people he himself is a thickheaded.i looked at the front of the tofu shop and notice someone is standing in front of it. the phone rang and i heard his voice it was daiki. this is bad he always captures me.

 _oct 1_

 _Early_ _morning_

 _aira's_

 _Daiki's_ _POV_

 _yawn_ im early only me and yu senpai is here guess they were late. i didnt really put an effort when it comes to my outfit. i just wore a plain white round shirt that allow to see my collar bone then a black v- neck that allows to see my white shirt to be visible at the chest part its long sleeves 3/4 then my necklace it has a black lace ang a ring. pants is black slim fit ripped pants. then a black and white sneakers, watch my hair is still it is black and messy. have peircings 7 all in all. it was my usual clothes. yu senpai just wore a plain long sleeve v neck shirt they were taking long so" hey yu senpai what is it about the weapon? " i asked im so sleepy " oh yeah let's go pick your weapon"

we go to this shop i see everytime i go for a jog " hey welcome again yu what are you looking for? " the man ask " im looking for a weapon for my friend here " the man looks at me " i know the perfect weapon for him " then he took out a dual sword it was all black had a cross in the handle it was like a key chain. as i took it i take it for a spin it was sharp but it was heavy i like it " wow i like it ill take it "

everybody was in the junes " have you ever holded a sword " yu asked curiously " yeah i have. when i was a kid my mom took me in a kendo class " i smiled " oh i was just wondering the testing earlier you were comfortable with it you were so good " we walked in the junes and have a weapon. Rise on the other hand still is avoiding me but she said " your persona is strong has four powers fire, electricity, dark and light thats all " yep still avoiding me. we began the practice it was like a video game but the only thing is it its moved by your own body and not the controller. the shadows were weaker then the others here that's what senpai told me. and we got out the tv world it was afternoon.

12 in the afternoon. then we decided to eat at aira's " since its still early why dont we go to daiki' s house its near " i splurrted my drink out cough cough " what?!" i said " yeah lets go! everyone decided without hearing my protest " i have to g- " i hang my arms to her shoulders "you are coming Rise we have to talk about the project " i thought it was a good chance to talk to her everybody has a curious look but they decided to let it go then she followed without being able to protest.

there we are at my house. they were sitting in the living room. till yu senpai opened his mouth again. " daiki i heard that you play music since we are all here why dont you play " he smirked i smiled " oh you must be talking about my brother he is awesome in playing" what i didnt know kaichi was at my back " onii-san i dont know what you are talking about but you are the gifted one in this family " kaichi surprised me i sweated damn kaichi why why didnt you back me up. " ugh i give up" for a short moment i saw rise smiled and that was relieving.

i made them follow me up in the studio in the basement. the basement isnt really like a basement but a real studio. mom made it like this for me.

i sat down with my guitar " err i forgot how to play " but my brother didnt back me up " stop lying i heard you playing yesterday! " ugh im gonna kill him " hahaha your borther is funny " yukiko laugh with everyone. then i started to play...

 **you are shining bright**

 **bright as the stars in the night**

 **im darkness and you are light**

 **in the lonely road you were my guide**

 **but you disappeared from my eyes**

 **my life turned from hot to cold like an ice**

 **i look at them and thought it was nice**

 **but no it wasnt, it was the start of the lies**

while singing this i didnt wanna take the chance to look at them i was really embarrassed i just look at my guitar and play.

 **i lie to protect my self**

 **you were with somebody else**

 **my whole life was a mess**

 **you listened to me and the lies became less**

i wrote this song after mio was burried i rewritten it first it was for mio but now its for somebody else.

 **its because of you that i learned to live**

 **you swore to never leave**

 **i trusted to you**

 **because i knew it was a start of something new**

 **you were there for me**

 **even though we only met a few weeks**

 **without you i am weak**

 **you became my secret strength**

 **im sorry...**

i didnt realise that Rise was crying. i didnt want her to know i like her so ill just cover this up. " that was beary awesome!! daikun" teddie told me and was jumping " yeah dude you could totally be a star " yousuke said " wow.." kanji was really surprised i look at yu " guess you know my answer from yesterday huh " he nodded " but i told you she doenst like me that way, and if she does you could pick up girls with that" he said while pointing out at the girls the conversation between me and yu is a secret we only whispered So no one would hear. " who is hungry im going to cook " i said " me oh me! meaty pls " chie said excitedly " wait you know how to cook too? " kanji asked " yeah im almost alone in this house because mom has work in tokyo and dad too. " then they got up and goes up to the living room. rise and me was the only one left.

seh decided to talk " daiki lets talk " she said while hiccuping. " sure " i said unsure " i know who you are talking about in the song but i dont know who was the other person. the first one is mio right but what about the second one is it naoto? " naoto? why would she oh i see " nah its not naoto, she isnt in this school she is in tokyo " i smiled but she is still looking down " its impossible to be together she has someone else so i decided to give her up. that song was a year ago" i smiled and gave a soft smile " hey why were you avoiding me? " she was nervous " n-no i wasnt anyway you were going to cook right i want spicy " then she playfully winked i chuckled and she is back.

i actually cooked lasagna with yu " hey daiki its not spicy " rise pouted " ofcourse it isnt its lasagna " i chuckled at her statement " wow daiki and sensei this is beary delicious! " teddie said they were really amazed " now we have 3 boys and 1 girl who can cook " yousuke said " only one girl? not all? " i said with curiousity the girls look scary they gave yousuke a glare " yeah " yousuke said without noticing the girls " yousuke you should stop if you dont want to be murdered " yu said nervously but yousuke ignored the warning " yeah only naoto can cook edible the other girls doesnt cook good chie's cooking aint edible" chie cracked her fists " yousuke" yu warned him again " yukiko's cooking is so bland you cant even taste it, its like air " yousuke cntinued and yukiko is like ready to murder " yup he is dead " yu facepalm " and rise's cooking is so spicy that it could kill someone and i had to go to the hospital for it" yep i think yousuke is dead rise glared at him " on 3 1, 2, 3 " and they tackeld him " rest in peace yousuke a dear friend who likes to tease and chies boyfriend " i said and chie was really red " wha?! " oh ho ho " looks who is red nah just kidding you too good for yousuke " i smiled and teased yousuke who was ready to punch me " hey! im the one who is too good for chie so watch it!" yousuke slipped out the tongue and rise back me up " so you too are dating ho ho" she teased " no! " both said the same time " haha whatever you say senpais" but it turned around and chie decided to tease rise " you just have daiki that is why you are like that " rise turned red " there is nothing going on with rise and i, i like somebody else who is in tokyo " i smiled and it made everyone quiet yu was the only one who knows i like rise. speaking of yu i saw them holding hands yu and yukiko. what do we have here i smiled but it seems like they were hiding so maybe next time would be great. " onii-san! do you have a small bike?" kaichi ask " i smack his head lightly " i said dont shout. yea why? you going out" i ruffled his head " ye-yeah " he said while smiling " no you cant its past curfew " he pouted " aww come on " fine but im going too its dangerous there is a murderer on loose " he smiled " yes! come on lets go" yep he is going to see yui and i smirk " why dont we go guys " kaichi had a worried face " alright lets go guys, kaichi you should really introduce us" kaichi is nervous " ehhh no way " i grinned " ok then wait ok i still have visitors " kaichi pouted " look we can go later we can also go home late if thats what you want " his face lit up and nodded

" sorry bout that " i look back at them " nah its ok bro" kanji reassured " yeah and your brother is cute " naoto said " were you cute too when you were a child daiki? well you are realy handsome so you are cute right" eh what does kaichi does have to me " no really no i wasnt " i said nevously " anyway its getting late" but rise have other plans " kaichi kun! " kaichi came down " yes? " rise smiled " no rise dont, kaichi dont do what she says" i said on fear " can you give me the childhood pictures of your brother? " she said and gave him a wink and since he doesnt back me up yep he gave it.

" wow daiki is really cute like kaichi " chie was fascinated yukiko had her eyes all sparkling. Rise was stuck in one picture it was for of us mio, me , ayane, and kazu we were in a playground where we always meet and play. " thats mio with a pigtails, ayane has the ponytail, kazu has the blonde hair and is tall, and im here " i introduced them " ayane and kazu was the one with you in the vending machine right? " she asks " yeah that was them " ayane chan and kazu-kun? " yukiko said she was confuse " yeah you know them right they were in your grade" i said " yeah they are my classmates " chie said she also added " they said about a boy who was supposed to be with them but he stopped one time, is it you? " i chuckled " yeah its me i stopped due to traumatic events we were on 5th grade when i stopped" they were shocked to hear that " yep im supposed to be your classmate but i got held back " i laughed softly " i moved here for an therapy and it worked. im supposed to be a senpai now but nah, im 17 now turning 18 in november, what is with the mood? " they were really concerned " hey i told you there is nothing to worry about im smart i can handle this" but i remembered the past where mio was the one teaching me, no she is gone now. i started to feel the tears in my eyes " yawn* im starting to get sleepy guys its getting late" they didnt said anything they just nodded. they started to go home till rise was the only one left. " you can go home now rise " i said but still was on the verge of tears. she grabbed my shoulders and hugged me i was surprised but it made my tears fall. " its ok to let it all out i know you miss her " she comforted me. till i was fine.

" come on ill take you home " i said with a smile. " you sure? i can go al-" she sasaid but i cut it out " its fine i need to take kaichi to his somewhat girl" she laugh at my statement " ok " and smiled. i called kaichi and i left kaichi with his girl and took rise home.

everything is silent when i look up. " wow its beautiful " which rise took interest she also look up " wow pretty" i look at her. " yeah so pretty" as she looks at me i look up fast damn i was careless. then i look at her as she look at me then i caught the poster of a festival " hey rise want to go there? " i pointed the poster she look at it her face lit up " yes of course !" she really is beautiful. then we reach the tofu shop.

"tomorrow at 6:00pm i'll come and get you" i smiled and she nodded happily. we said our good byes.

as i was going to the house of yui I feel like someone is following me but i decided to let it go and i ll tell yu maybe the next day of tomorrow.

 **i feel like this aint going to be well but i hope you like it. thank you for reading and sorry for the errors.**

 **i dont own anything**


	5. chapter 5

_oct 2_

 _miyamura_ _residents_

 _early_ _morning_

 _Daiki's_ POV

its morning huh oct 2 the day of the festival oh yeah i invited rise to go to the festival together. i chuckled cant believe im doing this. i rose up and wash my face i choose what i was going to where for the festival then my phone rang

'rise'

she was calling. i answered it. " hello?" rise said she has the cheery voice guess she was awake already. " what's up? "

 _oct 2_

 _rise's_ house

earlymorning

Rise'sPOV

hmm.. i really woke up early. im so excited is this a date? no maybe not. i pouted at the thought but he invited me alone so its a date right? err whatever its still the same im going to hang out with daiki. oh i should call him and tell him that.

i open my phone and dialed him i cant help but giggle oh he answered " hello?" i said im so excited " what's up? " wow his voice sound so sexy i think he just woke up. i just got rewarded for hearing his wake up voice i giggled. " hmm would you mind if i change where we will meet up? " i ask slowly " i dont mind * yawn so where you wanna meet up? " he is so hot rise dnap out of it " err at the entrance of the festival? " i asked but something fell? " *bang! oww ouch..." i was surprised and worried " what happen!? are you hurt? " i think my heart is going to explode " yeah im fine my head just bump something iny closet. " closet why? it made me curious but i let it go. " oh just becareful you made me had a heart attack " me heart is still beating fast " heart attack? hahaha dont worry im strong. " strong huh? i smirked i decided to tease him " strong enough to defeat an ant? " i was going to laugh but he said " strong enough to protect you " that caught me by surprised i couldnt say something " rise? are you there? " i gulped. " yeah im here.. ive been wondering this festival is it a hang out or a date?" i asked but the other line is silent i was worried what if he doesnt want it as a date? wha- " it depends on you, if you want to think of it as a date then go ahead if its only a hangout sure" damn you daiki you really know how to make a girl fall over heels for you " hmm i- " before i could say anything "for your information i would like to think of this as our first date" and just like that he put down the dial.

as i look myself at the mirror i was red as a tomato. daiki you really are a monster who can catch the heart of the girl.

 _oct 2_

miyamura'sresident

earlymorning

daiki's _POV_

"for your informationi i would like to think of this as our first date" then i hung up.

what was i thinking damn what has been done cannot be redo. anyhow i was picking my clothes then i decided to go with this:

tops: long sleeves v-neck shirt 3/4 white, black plain jacket hoodie with zipper

buttom: black pants slim fitted ripped, folded at the end

shoes: sneakers green and black

accessories: watch black, necklace black lace and has a ring, wrist band, piercing

yup that is what im going to wear later. so she decided to move the location.

" mom, im going out later ill be home later than usual" i said to mom so that she wouldnt worry but what do i expect she teased me since kaichi told about rise " ho ho remember to wear protection " where does she get the ideas?! " mom! there is nothing going on about me and rise ok? " then i go up and change to take a bike around the town.

guess i have been riding my bike for two hours. new record my stamina went up tha is good i look at the time 12 pm guess i should eat. since im at the aira i decided to eat there.

" daiki" i looked and look who it is its my precious old friends " yo kazu" i ordered my food and sat with them " how's a going with the risette? " he grinned but i just became cool " there is nothing between me and rise so shut it" ayane who is beside kazu pouted " oh come on its been so long since we reunited dont be like that " she said while pouting i dont really know why i became friends with them but im glad they are here i took a deep breath and calmly said " there is nothing going on " i smiled i took my drink and drank it

" speak of the devil rise is here and pointed at the entrance. i look at it while drinking my water and splurted when i see he wasnt lying and that caught the attention of the investigation team "cough cough hide me" they just both laugh " no way hahahaha" they were really laughing guess thats why they both are perfect for each other but come on " yo daiki " i flinch that everybody noticed " y-yo whats up" its kinda awkward i dont know how to explain but its awkward! " and one by one they sitted at the empty chairs they decided to share tables because ayane invited them

positions:

kazu ayane yukiko chie naoto

me rise. yu. yousuke kanji teddie

i kept on looking at kazu to go away but he would ignore it and ask riae bunch of stuff like how am i in class. damn and he is acting like a father and ayane as the mother. yousuke and chie are fight about something i dont understand. yu and yukiko are like have a telecommunications like secretly. then the three at the corner are just enjoying the show and they are playing? i facepalm. this aint going to get better. i looked dowdown as i looked up and finish my ramen i saw rise looking at me. i look back at the lovers and they were having a close to fight but still kinda sweet?

then i look back at rise " you ok? " i ask she just stared at me " yeah you just kinda look down so i was worried " she was worried about me huh " ohh loo- " before kazu can tease me i shoved him his food " eat before you speak bro you should learn manners tsk tsk " he raised his brow and shookt his head and admitted defeat. i look back at rise and whispered " dont say anything about later tonight i think they are going to spy us if they happend to know" she wondered but she got it " ok..." she took a deep breath.

she looked down because of what i said. but i made it up to her i reached out to her hand and hold it tight. i felt my face burning up so i looked down and even rise was turning red the others notice so i let go of her hand and she felt she lose but first i need to deal with this decision. i inhaled and exhaled fast " rise i didnt thought you could hold you breath that long i lost." i pretended to be out of breath and she bought it and played with me " ofcourse i have been singing i should know how to " i chuckled and everybody just get back to what they were doing and i whispered to her " dont mind this so we wont turn red" i hold her hand again.

we just stayed calm

... we seperated

i looked at the time 3 o'clock

i go back to the house and prepare 5 o'clock still one hour to go.what should i do? hmm

due to thinking i fell asleep

then i woke up 7;00 shoot! im late i checked my phone 5 missed calls rise 10 messages

' where are you? '

' im lonely'

' come here '

' daiki i need you '

' i miss you '

' do you want to spend time with me '

' you dont like me do you '

' you just invited for nothing '

' daiki pls come '

'im still here, ill wait for you, i love you '

' _ilove you'_ i was surprised to read that. i ride my bike and ride it as fast as i can 7:10 i find rise alone in the corner. i walk to her and she saw me she was crying. i pulled her into a hugged " dai- " but before she could say anything i connected our lips. i kissed her she was surprised. i pulled her much closer

ting ting* ting ting

and it was a dream huh? what time is it i looked at my phone phew it was 5:45 guess i should leave

damn that dream made me think i really like rise. i ignored it and made at the entrance of the festival it was 6 then i wait and wait. 6:30 is she still coming?

" daiki! " she was running in a... yukata wow she is beautiful i was speechless " sorry i was late its hard to wear this " ... its fine "

she raised a brow probably waiting for a compliment but i wont. ill say a fact

" you look so beautiful it aint a compliment its a fact " i smiled warmly she blushed at my comment. " well then lets go.

we played many stalls. then there was a shooting range. she cant seem to hit it. shes so cute when she pouts i kinda wanna laugh " go on laugh " she said it i laugh so hard that i closed my eyes " hey! stop laughing " she pouts " sorry sorry youre just really cute here lemme show you how " she pouts and is giving me the fake rifle. i hold it along her hand " eh" she was surprised. i put it in its position i was holding rise and the rifle. " aim steadily then shoot " and fell down nice i gave her a high five she really turned red does she have a fever? " you ok?" she nodded the one who was at the stand " here you go for you pretty girlfriend " i didnt mind the girlfriend " thanks " i gave it to rise and she turned red. i made her sit since i think walking at her sandals will hurt.

" wait here ill buy something" i said she nodded. i bought flavoured shaved ice.

as i returned i saw guys hitting on rise. she is still dazed i step up " step away from my girlfriend would you" i glared at them " daiki " that seem to be the trick and they walked aways " you ok? you are not hurt are you? " i ask worried " yeah im fine but what about the girlfriend huh? " she teased but i ignored it " oh i saw yukiko and the others here seems like they were looking for us" then i saw them " oh speak of the devils " ti waved at them and rise too " woah rise chan you look sparkly beary beautiful! " teddie was hitting on her " thank you i prepared this for someone special " special? oh it must be yu " oh really who is it ? " yousuke said wondering " yeah tell us who is it " chie insisted ugh dont wanna hear this guess im going somewhere i wont here the answer. i walked away.

i just realized i walk too far. i took a deep breath guess i need to go back

 _oct 2_

eveningfestival

Rise's _POV_

" since you guys insisted sure! " i smiled so big then i turned back to look at daiki but he wasnt there. where is he? " rise? who is it ?" yukiko wants to know to i answered them " daiki... but he isnt here do you know where he is? " they looked around " he was there a moment ago. " he' ll be back dont worry " yu senpai said we just sitted down.

its been fifteen minutes. im worried " why isnt he here yet? "

 _daiki's_ pov

where am i hmm since there is the shabed iced ah this way. then to the right after this tree oh there they are. i walked closely " daiki!" rise run at me after seeing me i thought she was going to stop in front of me but she hugged me. " where have you been? i was worried" i returned her hug " i was just walking then i lost my way but im back " i chuckled why would she be worried she has yu. then we walked with everyone.

we played game and all then it was the start of the fireworks. good thing we saw a spot where you could clearly see the fireworks and it has less crowded. we were at the stairs. some is sitting and some standing talking and laughing. i never thought that i could ever experience this.

" hey what you thinking about? " rise walks beside me " nothing much just thinking about how my life change just the past few weeks " i said while looking up " yeah " she answered " oh its starting " yukiko announced then the fireworks started it was so loud. i saw rise said something to me but i didnt hear it. when the fireworks ended i ask her about it but she said " secret~"

its time to walk home it was already 10 in the evening. the others had their way home. rise and i were the one left. i decided to walk her home. " daiki lets go there" she said while pointing out the park

the park huh " sure " i followed her. does she like the park? " wow the lights here are beautiful " she said her face lit up wow " you're the one thats beautiful" she turned to me with a shocked expression eh why did i do something wrong? is she hurt? wait she is turning red... wait did i just think out loud. no that cant be it but it can. yeah... i just thought out loud. the moment i knew about it my face began to turn red. i covered my face with my arm and looked away. what am i going to do? the next moment she grab my arm and put it away from my face " stop hiding your handsome face " she said so the two of us wouldnt be embarrassed. it was a moment of silence and we just lookat each other but after awhile we burst into a laughter.

" come on its getting late " as i said that she looked down and nodded. we started

to walk. the walk was silent neither one of us know what to talk about. then we reach the tofu shop.

" and we're here.. " i nodded at me " you should get some rest " she still looked down and nodded. i scratch the back of my head. " Rise " guess this will do. i pulled her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. " i ehem i enjoyed this date. goodbye " i was covering my face but when i looked at Rise she was flustered. she just looked at me adn moves closer. she wrap her arms around me. " me too i enjoyed our first date, it was the best." she said with her sweet smile.i wrap my arms around her. and we stayed like that for minutes. this will be bad for me i cant let her know now. " i need to go " i said as lets go of me. then we said our goodbyes.

I lay down at my bed. this is bad i cant control it anymore.

 _oct 3_ _school_ _homeroom_ _daiki's pov_ im early. i cant believe im early because i couldnt sleep good. i put down my bag at my desk and roam around the school.

" miyamura! " i turned around to see it was Raku my classmate " yo " i waved and he is out of breath. he took a deep breath. and put out some letters in his bag. oh ' confessions yey ' i think sarcastically. i moved closer and whispered " put it in my bag." then i walk away before he could say anything. as i walk " miyamura-kun" i saw a girl standing in front of me fidgeting and nervous. i tilted my head and she knew i was asking what is it? " would you mind listening? " i just nodded. i stand there hands in my pocket " y-you h-h-have be-been-" i stop her " calm down " and i smiled. she took a deep breath. " you have been so nice to me. you always care for other people. i would like to know you more than anyone in this world.. so pls go out with me " i just stared at her. well she is pretty cute but no i don't like her. she is actually my classmate last year. she is shy quiet but not outcasted. " let me think about it. but dont get your hopes up" wait what did i said? i wanna kill myself. " really! yes!" and she run away. and now i understand if someone is talking to me and ran away.

 _School_ _Rise's POV_ this is gonna be a good day i hum as i skip around it was still early sp i roam around " miyamura- kun" i heard daiki is here already? yey i was going to see him but i saw another it was a confession. it irritates me i dont want him getting confessions. he is mine. well maybe not yet but in the future er ughh i hate this thoughts.

that girl pretending to be shy " y-you h-h-have be-been-" tch i hate her " calm down" he smiled no dont smile at her. she took a deep breath "you have been so nice to me. you always care for other people. i would like to know you more than anyone in this world.. so pls go out with me? " she really got some nerve huh. daiki's been quiet well knowing him he will turn her do- "let me think about it. but dont get your hopes up" what? no i didnt hear right, right? as the girl ran away i just stared at him blankly. he scratch the back of his head. i remembered the kiss he gave me i touch my forehead. i felt the tears at my eyes. he looked down as he walks at where i am guess he still doesnt know im here. " this is bad" i heard him i looked at him. but he looked up i wiped my tears and was going to run but he hold my hand and pulled me and wrapped his arms around me. " youre a cheater! liar! let me go!" i shouted at him while hitting him " im sorry i didnt knew what i was saying. i promise the second time i see her ill turn her down" he said but he still " no! i hate you! " i broke free but he still got my hands and pulled me again. " do you mean it? " mean what? " you hate me? " he ask i stopped and looked at him. he put his forehead at my forehead " im sorry... i i- " before he could say anything the bell rang.

 _daiki' pov_ i saw rise crying i pulled her into my arms she screams " cheater! liar! let me go!" i need to apologize for hurting her " im sorry i didnt knew what i was saying. i promise the second time i see her ill turn her down" but i knew it wasnt going well " no! i hate you! " ... she hates me. does she mean it? she broke free but i grabbed her and pulled her " im sorry, do you mean it?" pls say no " you hate me? " she stopped i put my forehead at her forehead " im sorry... i- i " before i could say my confession the bell rang.

the morning classes i didnt paid attention i was dazed by what happend. it was lunch time and Rise got up and goes to the rooftop. ill go up later. i go to the class 5 where the girl who confess to me " Is Saya hear?" saya is the name of that girl " oh miyamura nah she said she was going to meet you at the rooftop, are you two going out? " rooftop? " no we arent, thanks " i need to go to the rooftop i think it will make a mess i ran as fast i can as i opened the door. yep kanji holded saya and the others holded Rise. " He is mine, not yours risette!!" Saya screamed she is like a different person " no on is yours! daiki promised me! " Rise said. promised i didnt promise but yeah im her's even if we arent going out. stop dazing daiki, i need to fix this.

i walk to the side of saya. " hi miyamura kun can you tell that bitch you are mine " bitch? i shook my head and grab her arm and pulled her at the corner. " what's wrong love? " she ask " stop this" i said " stop what? its true we are together " together huh " no we arent!" she really boils my blood she was shocked " b-but you said " how did this girl didnt understamd what i said " i said i'll think about it but i didnt said we are together. i told you dont get your hopes up!" then she slapped me " you're crazy " then she pulled my collar and kissed me but i pushed her away " but i like it " she adds. i slammed my hand at the grills " you really made me angry girl" i loosen my buttons " ill make this clear. im not yours. you dont have a chance. why? simple because i like somebody else. Rise come here " i called her and she was beside me " remember her she is the one i like so back off. " Rise just looked at me shocked guess i couldnt hide it anymore " her you like her as risette right? " she laugh " no. i like her because i like her not because of a specified reason, but because my heart says so. just give up on me i told you not to get your hopes up" she cried and ran away. i feel bad and embarrassed. i felt my cheeks burned up. but Rise just hold my hand . i looked at her but i recieved something more. she close the gap that was between us. she kissed me in the lips. she taste like strawberry.

its dismissal time and Rise and i walked home together " daiki do you remember the one i said at the fireworks festival? " she asks " the one you said secret?" she chuckled " yep" she smiles " hmm yeah i didnt quite heard what you said " i said while putting my hand that holds Rise's hand at my chin. aw she pouts i kissed her cheek and chuckled " i love you that's what i said during that time " i was surprised " so you didnt like yu?" she laughed " yes i like him but only as an admiration. the like i have for him is just a highschool crush. but yours is different the like i have for you is love i wanna marry you " she smiled while im getting embarrassed " i love you too " hmm we are dating now right? hmm

" lets make this official " she looks at me with a confused look " will you be mine? " her face lits up " yes i am yours and you are mine " she smiled that smile i couldnt get enough with. i hold her neck and press my lips at hers.

this aint a perfect day but its ended to what i really like.


End file.
